


Shuttles and Runabouts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Troi's Enterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts under 500 words (in 100 word increments) for my Troi's Enterprise AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuttles and Runabouts

Captain's Log, stardate 50567.1

It's here that we will make our stand, to deny the Dominion access to the Alpha Quadrant. Unlike the Borg, they're limited in their access to our Quadrant by the capacity of the wormhole, and the tolerance of the beings in it. These Prophets Commander Sisko has made contact with, and the Bajorans worship.

With the information that Doctor Bashir and the others were able to bring back on the strengths and weaknesses of the Jem'Hadar, and what Constable Odo can tell us of the Founders, we should be able to hold the wormhole, and Deep Space Nine, until the promised re-enforcements arrive from both the Federation and the Klingons.

I can only hope that Captain Riker and Ambassador Spock are able to broker an alliance with the Romulans that will hold beyond this conflict, just as I must rely on the Cardassian Enabran Tain to convince his people that the Dominion is a worse choice than the Federation as an ally despite Gul Dukat's propaganda to the contrary.

Until then, I will have to find a solution that uses solely the ships currently at my discretion, and minimizes our losses both in lives and territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of a drabble collection [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149974/chapters/214914), in Sideways Glimpses of Alternate Time Streams.


End file.
